Stormtrooper armor
Stormtrooper armor is a type of armor. Appearances * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 audiobook * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 audiobook * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel audiobook * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13: Burning Seas, Part I * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 15: Burning Seas, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16: Burning Seas, Part IV * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 17: Burning Seas, Part V * Darth Vader Annual 2: Technological Terror * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape audiobook * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare * Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare audiobook * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark * Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark audiobook * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue audiobook * Ahsoka * Ahsoka (audiobook) * Lords of the Sith * Lords of the Sith (audiobook) * Tarkin * Tarkin (audiobook) * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 23: Fortress Vader, Part V * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 24: Fortress Vader, Part VI * TK-462 * Most Wanted * Most Wanted (audiobook) * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part I * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part III * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part IV * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part V * Star Wars: Beckett 1 * Solo * Han Solo - From Smuggler to General * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo: Expanded Edition audiobook * Train Heist * Solo, Part II * Rebel Rising * Rebel Rising (audiobook) * Thrawn * Thrawn (audiobook) * Thrawn, Part IV * Thrawn, Part VI * Bottleneck * A New Dawn * A New Dawn (audiobook) * Lost Stars * Lost Stars (audiobook) * Lost Stars webcomic * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * The End of History *''Special Report: Lothal Jobless Rates Hit All-time Low (Appear in hologram)'' *''Special Report: Rise in Citizen Reporting Results in Captured Criminals'' (Appear in hologram) *''Breaking News: Unauthorized Mining Operation Halted (Appear in hologram)'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *Rise of the Rebels *Art Attack *Sabine's Art Attack *Entanglement *Zeb to the Rescue *Ezra's Gamble *''Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' *Ezra and the Pilot *Spark of Rebellion *''Spark of Rebellion: A Star Wars Rebels Cinestory Comic'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *The Rebellion Begins *Droids in Distress book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *A New Hero *Droids in Distress *Fighter Flight *TIE Fighter Trouble *Rise of the Old Masters *''The Inquisitor's Trap'' *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' *Breaking Ranks *The fake Jedi *Kallus' Hunt *Empire Day *Ezra's Duel with Danger *Gathering Forces *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Part III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Part IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Part V: The Fog of War'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' *''Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' *Sabotaged Supplies *Idiot's Array (graffiti) *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *Vision of Hope *Assessment *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *Call to Action *Battle to the End *Rebel Resolve *Fire Across the Galaxy *Senate Perspective *Ocean Rescue *Rebel Bluff *''The Siege of Lothal'' *Relics of the Old Republic *Secrets of Sienar *Always Two There Are (Graffiti) *No Sympathy *Blood Sisters *Always Bet on Chop *Stealth Strike *Leia, Princess of Alderaan *Leia, Princess of Alderaan (audiobook) *''Leia Organa: Ordeal of the Princess'' *Last Shot *Last Shot (audiobook) *The Future of the Force *Vulnerable Areas (Mentioned Only) *The Size of the Fight *Legacy *A Princess on Lothal *Bounty of Trouble *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' audiobook *The Protector of Concord Dawn *Legends of the Lasat *The Call *The Ballad of 264 *Homecoming *The Wrong Crowd *The Honorable Ones *Shroud of Darkness *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' *The Forgotten Droid *The Line of Duty *Newest Recruit *Hasty Departure *Endangered, Part I *Endangered, Part II *Steps into Shadow *The Antilles Extraction *Hera's Heroes *The Last Battle *Iron Squadron *An Inside Man *To Thy Metal Heart Be True *Visions and Voices (Helmet only) *Ghosts of Geonosis *Through Imperial Eyes *Double Agent Droid *Zero Hour *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Thrawn: Alliances'' audiobook *Art History *Heroes of Mandalore *In the Name of the Rebellion *The Occupation *Flight of the Defender *Kindred *Crawler Commandeers *Rebel Assault *Jedi Night *DUME *Wolves and a Door *A World Between Worlds *A Fool's Hope *Family Reunion – and Farewell *Accidental Allies *The Sand Will Provide *''Star Wars: Rogue One – Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *The Stranger *Tales from Wild Space: Adventures in Wookiee-Sitting *''The Mighty Chewbacca in the Forest of Fear!'' (Picture only) *Droid Hunters (Appear in flashback) *''Vader - Dark Visions 5'' *Crossing the Line *The Long Game *Stolen Valor *Guardians of the Whills *''Vader - Dark Visions 3'' *Rogue One *Stormtroopers vs. Rebels – Soldiers of the Galactic Empire *Darth Vader - Power of the Dark Side *Rogue One novel *Rogue One (audiobook) *Rogue One junior novel *Rogue One junior novel (audiobook) *Rogue One, Part I *Rogue One, Part II *Rogue One, Part III *Rogue One, Part IV *Rogue One, Part VI *Raymus *Bounty Hunt *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' *A New Hope *R2-D2 - A Loyal Droid *Princess Leia vs. Darth Vader - A Fearless Leader *Han Solo - Galaxy's Best Smuggler *Chewie vs. Holochess - Let the Wookiee Win *Princess Leia – The Rescue *R2-D2 and C3PO – Trash Compactor Rescue *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' audiobook *A New Hope junior novel *Escape from Darth Vader *Trapped in the Death Star! *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *The Bucket *The Red One *Master and Apprentice *The Luckless Rodian *Not for Nothing *We Don't Serve Their Kind Here *You Owe Me a Ride *The Secrets of Long Snoot *Born in the Storm *The Trigger *Of MSE-6 and Men *Bump *The Baptist *Time of Death *The Angle *From a Certain Point of View (audiobook) *Inferno Squad *Inferno Squad (audiobook) *Smuggler's Run *Smuggler's Run (audiobook) *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *Smuggler's Run comic *Princess Leia, Part II *Princess Leia, Part III *Princess Leia, Part IV *Princess Leia, Part V *''Age of Rebellion - Han Solo 1'' *One Thousand Levels Down *Chewbacca, Part I *Chewbacca, Part III *Chewbacca, Part IV *Chewbacca, Part V *The Trouble at Tibrin *The Trouble at Tibrin, Part II *The Lost Eggs of Livorno *The Weapon of a Jedi *The Weapon of a Jedi (audiobook) *''Luke and the Lost Jedi Temple'' *The Weapon of a Jedi comic *The Weapon of a Jedi, Part I *The Weapon of a Jedi, Part III *The Weapon of a Jedi, Part IV *''Star Wars Annual 4'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' (Appear in flashback) *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' (indirect mention only) *''Star Wars 12: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 8: Shadows and Secrets, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 9: Shadows and Secrets, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 11: Shadows and Secrets, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 12: Shadows and Secrets, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Darth Vader 14: Vader Down, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 14: Vader Down, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 16: Rebel Jail, Part I'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 17: The Shu-Torun War, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 18: The Shu-Torun War, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 19: The Shu-Torun War, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 22: End of Games, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 23: End of Games, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 25: End of Games, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars 22: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 24: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 25: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part V'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Star Wars 33: Rebels in the Wild'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 12: The Enormous Profit, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 3 (Appear in flashback)'' *''Star Wars 37: Imperial Pride'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 15: Remastered, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 16: Remastered, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 18: Remastered, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 19: Remastered, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 20: The Catastrophe Con, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 21: The Catastrophe Con, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I (Appear in viewscreen)'' *''Doctor Aphra 30: Worst Among Equals, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 31: Worst Among Equals, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 38: The Ashes of Jedha, Part I'' *''Star Wars 39: The Ashes of Jedha, Part II'' *''Star Wars 40: The Ashes of Jedha, Part III'' *''Star Wars 42: The Ashes of Jedha, Part V'' *''Star Wars 43: The Ashes of Jedha, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 46: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part III'' *''Star Wars 47: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 48: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part V'' *''Star Wars 49: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 59: The Escape, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 60: The Escape, Part V'' *''Star Wars 61: The Escape, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars 62: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part I'' *''Star Wars 67: The Scourging of Shu-Torun, Part VI'' *''Doctor Aphra 33: Unspeakable Rebel Superweapon, Part II'' *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *Lando, Part I *Lando, Part III *Han Solo, Part II *Han Solo, Part III *A Matter of Perception *Inbrief *Twilight Company *Twilight Company (audiobook) *The Empire Strikes Back *Luke vs. Imperial Walkers - Commander on Hoth *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' audiobook *The Empire Strikes Back junior novel *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *AT-AT Attack! *Use the Force (Vision) *Captured on Cloud City *Darth Vader - Might of the Empire *''TIE Fighter 1: The Shadow Falls, Part 1'' *''TIE Fighter 2: The Shadow Falls, Part 2'' *''TIE Fighter 3: The Shadow Falls, Part 3'' *Moving Target *Moving Target (audiobook) *Tales from Wild Space: The Blue Brothers *Return of the Jedi *Leia and Han - The Han Rescue (Appear in flashback) *Princess Leia - An Unexpected Friend *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' *''Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side!'' (audiobook) *Return of the Jedi junior novel *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *Rescue from Jabba's Palace *Ewoks Join the Fight *Ewok Escape *Blade Squadron *Shattered Empire, Part I *Shattered Empire, Part II *Shattered Empire, Part III *Turning Point *Alphabet Squadron *Alphabet Squadron (audiobook) *Aftermath *Aftermath (audiobook) *Shattered Empire, Part IV *Life Debt *Life Debt (audiobook) *The Ghost Ship *Empire's End *Empire's End (audiobook) *Blade Squadron: Jakku *Bloodline *Bloodline (audiobook) *The Perfect Weapon *All Creatures Great and Small (Mentioned Only) *Before the Awakening (indirect mention only) *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I (Appear in flashback)'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II (Appear in flashback)'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' (Appear in flashback) *''Poe Dameron Annual 2 (Appear in flashback)'' *The Triple Dark *Synara's Score *The Doza Dilemma *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only)'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' audiobook (Mentioned Only) *Destroyer Down *The Force Awakens junior novel (Mentioned Only) *The Force Awakens junior novel (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) *Rey's Survival Guide *Cobolt Squadron (Mentioned Only) *Cobolt Squadron (audiobook) (Mentioned Only) *Tales from Wild Space: The Heist (Appear in flashback) *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 1'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 3'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 4'' Sources * Stormtroopers in the Encyclopedia * Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide * Star Wars Rebels: Beware the Inquisitor! * Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire * Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power! (Picture only) * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Ultimate Star Wars * Star Wars Propaganda: A History of Persuasive Art in the Galaxy * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Entertainment Weekly's Ultimate Guide to Rogue One * Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide * Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier (Helmet only) * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Allies and Adversaries * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles (Picture only) * Alexsandr Kallus in the Databank (Picture only) * Asteroid Belt Gas Refinery in the Databank * Bespin in the Databank * Cloud City in the Databank * Imperial Death Troopers in the Databank * Sandtroopers in the Databank * Scout Troopers in the Databank * Stormtroopers in the Databank